


A Hellsing winter

by sonicfan24



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fluff, Snowball Fight, Winter, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETJust a cute little one shot I made. My sister gave me a prompt and told me to "Write a story" so I did. Prompt: Snow Summary: Alucard doesn't know what snow is fluff follows.





	A Hellsing winter

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

A hush fell over London as a think blanket of snow fell across the streets. In the morning children would laugh and play, but for now all was quiet.

Something didn't feel right to Alucard as he sat up in his coffin after a restful day's sleep. Walter had come in and dropped off his nightly ration of blood as always but he hid a sort of silent mirth. As Alucard walked outside of his room he noticed the echoing silence. His footsteps sounded loud walking down the silent hall. Going up to his master Integra's room he found it to be empty; now he was worried. Where was his master? Was she hurt? Trying to hurry but keeping his guard up Alucard went back downstairs. The whole manor held the same quiet. It was at this time that he smelled something... odd.

"Water? No, ice? From outside?"

As Alucard got closer towards the back door the sounds of laughter could be heard. Still wary of a trap Alucard crept cautiously towards the door. Grasping the handle he slowly turned it and just as slowly opened the door.

THWACK!

A large pile of white mush that looked like ice hit him square in the chest. Seras, the one who had thrown the object, froze.

"Well, tis good ta see ya vampire."

Alucard looked and saw the Vatican priest Alexander Anderson standing some feet from the door, cheeks rosy from the cold and smiling.

"What are you all doing?"

Again he was hit with the cold white mush in the side of his head, this time by his own master who had scooped up more and was forming it into a ball. It was then that Alucard saw what she was wearing. A thick coat that made her thin form look bulky, gloves that looked to be made from yarn and not cotton, and boots that had fur on the inside. What was even more confusing was the fact that she was wearing jeans and not slacks. Even when his master was relaxing she never wore anything but slacks.

"We're having a snowball fight, come Alucard join us."

"Snowball fight? What is-?"

Walter chose this time to sneak up on the distracted vampire and shove him face first into the snow. Alucard not realizing what it was that he fell into or who pushed him panicked. Luckily for Walter Alexander stepped in before the panicking vampire could do him harm. Scooping Alucard out of the snow he held him bridal style like a small struggling child.

"Easy ther' Alucard."

"Release me Judas Priest, wait what did you call me?"

Before Alexander could answer Seras and Integra chose that moment to start laughing at the sight of Alucard being held in Alexanders arms. Alucard was mortified but reluctant to step into the white stuff called snow.

"T'wont hurt ya Alucard, relax."

As Alexander set Alucard back onto his feel Integra came over and handed him a handful of snow. Besides being cold it seemed harmless. He smelled it and found the sharpness mildly irritating but not threatening. Integra once more chose that time to throw more snow at him; out of instinct Alucard threw the snowball in his hand. Integra ducked and the frozen ball of snow his Seras right in the face. Her reaction to being hit with snow was pure bewilderment. To everyone's surprise Alucard started laughing, a deep rumbling sound that normally only Integra had the pleasure to hear.

"You find that funny do you master?" Seras mocked as she readied another snowball.

"Yes, I do."

Alucard bent and scooped up some snow but, not knowing how to pack it, it turned to dust as he threw it. Seras's snowball packed the right was hit him in the chest.

"Let me show you," Integra laughed as she went over to show the miffed vampire how to properly pack in a snowball.

After a few failed attempts Alucard made an almost perfect snowball. Soon the four had an all out snowball fight with Alexander and Seras on one side and Alucard and Integra on the other. As the moon set and the sun rose they went inside laughing Alucard hung back and watched as his fledgling, Seras blushed at something the priest said.

"Charming isn't it?"

"Wha-?" Alucard had not heard his master come up behind him.

Integra continued to watch as Alexander bent and gave Seras a light kiss.

"Those two, ever since Pip was killed she has been so upset. It's nice to see the light coming back into her eyes."

As Alucard watched he had to admit it was nice to see his little fledgling smile again. Just as Alucard was moving to head inside after the budding lovebirds he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and Integra laid a small peck onto Alucard's lips.

"Maybe she's not the only one who needs to move on." With that last statement Integra went inside while the sun's gentle rays washed over Alucard. In the distance, the sound of children's laughter could be heard.


End file.
